1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones for listening to audio, and more particularly to earphones, which remain inserted in the ear when sweat is present.
2. Description of Related Art
Earphones, which are also known as earbuds, earpods, or in-ear headphones, are miniature headphones that are inserted into the ear, to allow a user to privately listen to music from a smartphone, MP3 player, or similar electronic device. Earphones are lightweight and compact, making it easy for users to wear them while performing everyday activities.
Earphones are typically inserted in front of the ear canal, where they are supported on opposite sides by the tragus and anti-tragus. This allows the earphones to generally stay in place while the user perform tasks other than exercising. However, if the user does exercise and begins to perspire, sweat lubricates the earphones, which can muffle the sound and cause the speakers to cease working. Sweat also drips into the lower part of the ear, known as the intertragic notch, where it pools and keeps the earphones wet with sweat. This reduces the friction between the earphones and the inner ear, which can cause the earphones to slide out of the ear with the slightest of movement.
A temporary solution is to absorb the sweat from the earphones and ear with a dry towel or clothing. However, this is difficult to do, if a dry towel is not readily available or if the user's clothes are already soaked with sweat. Even if the user does dry the earphones, it is usually just a matter of time before the earphones become lubricated again with sweat and fall out of the ear. This inconvenience may prevent some users from wearing earphones while exercising.
There are a number of earphones on the market that claim to be sweat resistant. Despite these claims, these earphones often slip out of the ear when they become lubricated with sweat. U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2013/0327087 describes a necklace to which wires from an earphones are attached. When the earphones slide out of the user's ear, the wires remain connected to the necklace. However, this does not prevent the earphones from falling out of the user's ear in the first place.
U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2014/0211959 integrates earphones into a larger headphone device. However, this defeats the advantage of having earphones that are compact, lightweight, inexpensive and discreet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,638,970 describes a device with a series of ribs to assist in holding the earphones to the inner ear. However, the friction between these ribs and the ear is reduced when they become lubricated with sweat, which may allow them to slip out of the ear. Also, the ribs of does nothing to prevent sweat from accumulating in the first place.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that will allow a user to continuously listen to music while sweating without the interruption of having his earphones fall out of his ears.